


New Light

by Duckie_QuacksWorth



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alaska, F/M, Other, Twenty Years Later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1977534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckie_QuacksWorth/pseuds/Duckie_QuacksWorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Twenty years from the time Breaking Dawn ended. Rosalie is the main character so far. I don't want to spoil it so I will just say: Read it and Enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Isle Esme

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Fan Fic. Hopefully I can do it right. Punctuation is my enemy. and I am a lazy writer but I try not to be. Enjoy! More chapters to come.

Nights are the hardest to watch pass by. Life for vampires never ends, we sparkle in the sun and never sleep. What a dull and useless life I live. Emmett makes these long, drawn out hours bearable but still, I’m unhappy.

Watching Bella live a happy life with Edward and Renesmee makes me wish I was human once more. I loved watching Renesmee grow, laugh, and become a beautiful woman but she is only my niece; technically speaking.

Now that she is an adult and living a happy full life with Jacob, my life once more became boring and not worth living. Not that I would speak these words out loud, no, Carlisle and Esme would feel the need to coddle me and remind me once again why life is beautiful and this “gift” they call it, is wonderful and worth fighting for.

Emmett is out hunting for our regular food source on Isle Esme while I sit on the beach watching the waves lazily wash up on the sand near my toes. I don’t feel the need to eat, what use is there for blood anyway? Sure chasing animals is fun but the need isn’t there anymore.

If Royce and his drunk friends hadn’t raped and beaten me, I might have had a child of my own. I might have even had grandchildren. But no, that was all taken from me. Some might say I was lucky the night Carlisle changed me but I would say it was a cruel curse. Maybe if Bella would’ve died when she gave birth to Nessie… no I couldn’t entertain those thoughts again. Nessie would have never been my daughter, Edward wouldn’t have allowed it anyway. After hearing her in Bella’s stomach, he wouldn’t have found a way to die and join Bella in deaths embrace.

I sat in the sand for what seemed like days but only mere hours, until I heard Emmett return. I looked over at the man that I love with every fiber of my being. Carlisle intended to save me for Edward but he was never interested in me. When I found Emmett mauled by a bear, still a frightening memory for me, I begged Carlisle to change him for me. I knew I loved him because not even the smell of his blood as I carried him back to the house enticed me enough to finish what the bear started. No, thankfully Carlisle dined on animals and showed me a different way to live as a monster.

Emmett woke after his transformation with unnatural strength for vampires but still, a kind and loving heart. I knew he was destined for me. Thinking back on the past, if I could go back before I was changed, I wouldn’t if I knew I would meet Emmett soon later.

He plopped down next to me with his burly body and wrapped an arm around my shoulders and drew me as close as he could. “I love you my Rose.”

I smiled despite the dull ache in my heart and racing thoughts, “I love you more, my monkey man.”

“It’s been close to a year we’ve been here on our ‘honeymoon’, don’t you think it’s time to go back?”

I looked at my fingers as they played with the buttons on his white button down, cotton shirt. Maybe if we went back I wouldn’t be as depressed… No, I would still be the same but with a fake smile plastered on my face. Edward would read right through me. The downfall to having a brother who could read every thought you had. I sighed as I said, “I would love to go back, just not yet.”

He didn’t say anything more. I knew he hated being away from the family but his need to please me was much greater. The threat from the Volturi was still first and foremost our top priority. We still feared they would come after Nessie but they have yet to make any attacks. Alice kept a close eye and watched to see if Aro made any decisions but for now, we have all tried to live a semi normal life. It has of course been twenty years since we last heard anything from the vile vampire and his coven.

As the night approached, I regretfully moved away from the comforting spot my husband made for me in the crook of his shoulder and looked down on his thoughtful face. Whatever he was thinking couldn’t be happy judging by the look on his face. These moments made me wish I had Edward’s ability. “What are you thinking about?”

He seemed so lost in thought that my voice made him jump slightly. ”Nothing.”

I mentally sighed, if I wasn’t so concerned with my wants and needs, I would be able to see that this isolation I’ve put him through hurt him more than he led on. “How about we go to the main land and have a little run?”

“What’s wrong with running here? The Island has plenty of space.”

“I think I need a change of scenery, as much as I love this place,” I said, gesturing to the house and trees behind it, “There is only so many times you can run around it before you start remembering the small pebble embedded between the trees roots by the waterfall.”

“We’ve really been here to long if that is what you choose too remember on this island.”

I let out a bark of laughter as I stood up and headed to the boat. The trip to shore was short but beautiful, watching the water as the boat slices through effortlessly was always entertaining. Yes, I find joy in such small places, it’s practically a skill.

We hurried through the shadows of the lively town, not wanting to be seen using our unhuman like speed. The music and the way humans moved to it was clumsy, yet I wished I was one of them. I shook my head and focused once more on where I wanted to go. Buildings gave way to trees and grass, making me feel relieved that we were away from a world I would never fit in even if I tried. And boy have I ever tried, I’ve got the graduation hats to prove it.

As a vampire my senses were strong and useful. Never once have I tripped on a root or hit a branch as I ran fast through a sea of blurry green. I could close my eyes and still manage to not run into anything. The sounds of crickets and the animals bustling about with their hunting calmed me. I never got tired of hearing these sounds. I grabbed Emmett’s hand and ran faster, deeper trying to forget everything and only focus on the rush of wind and sounds of the wild. I thought I would truly smile this time, and I was about to but at that moment, I smelled blood. Human blood.


	2. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is where Rosalie and Emmett Return home to Alaska with a... Well I can't say it, you will just have to read it.

I let go of Emmett’s hand and raced east to where the smell was coming from. As I grew closer, the sounds of a baby crying were barely a whisper in the wind, but I heard it still. I kept running faster and faster until my feet stopped mere inches from the woman’s body. How long was she dead for? Blood was everywhere but that wasn’t what my eyes focused on. They were centered on her stomach. Her belly was huge and torn in jagged shreds as if someone bit through it. A memory skittered across my thoughts to Bella’s stomach and the way Edward bit through to get to Nessie. I shivered. I looked down to the ground where a baby lay barely making a sound as she stared up at me. She was bloody but no longer attached to her mother at the belly button. I kneeled down and sniffed, she was half vampire. Just like my niece. Her mother smelled human. So who was the father and why did he leave them to die in the middle of nowhere?

I looked back towards Emmett, his face held shock and sorrow. The blood didn’t bother either of us, it smelled old and less enticing than if she was alive with a cut on her finger. I held out my hand, “Give me your shirt.” My voice was barely audible and I was shaking.

Emmett shook himself and took off his shirt handing it to me. I gently wrapped the baby in his shirt and stood up. She tried to bite me but not in a menacing way, she was hungry. “Emmett, find a small bunny or anything you can and snap its head, she needs to eat.”

As he hurried with my demand, I gently rocked her and sang quietly a lullaby I heard Edward sing to Nessie when she was little. Emmett was back quickly and we both helped her drink the blood from the rabbit’s neck as it oozed from the bite mark Emmett made. The smell of the blood reminded me that I haven’t eaten in a long time. I pushed my hunger away, more concerned with the baby than my growling stomach. After two more, she was done and fast asleep.

“Rose, what are we going to do with her?”

“If we can’t find her father, then I want to keep her,” I whispered, not wanting to wake her. I handed the baby off to Emmett so I could hunt down a deer. As I drank, I felt the burning in my throat lessen and the cramps in my stomach ease. When I finished, we walked quickly to the boat, shielding her from any human eyes we passed. The blood stains on the shirt would be conspicuous and we didn’t need that kind of attention. I went into the market on the corner and picked up a few outfits and necessities the baby needed. She couldn’t use Emmett’s shirts forever.

The ride back was a blur, I couldn’t take my eyes off of the short black hair and button nose she had. My heart swelled increasingly fast as the minutes went by making me hope we would never find her father. Selfish thoughts, but this might be my only chance at happiness.

We tied the boat and went into the house. Emmett sat next to me and asked if he could hold her. I reluctantly handed her over and watched as he cradled her in the nook of his arms, swaying her slowly from side to side. The practice we had with our niece helped us with this little bundle of joy. Since Emmett was lost in baby land, I went to clean up before I called Carlisle.

He answered on the first ring. “Rose, it’s nice to hear from you! How’s the island treating you?”

The joy in his voice from my calling him, tugged on my guilt strings, I missed home more than I thought. “It’s been wonderful, but it isn’t home. There’s something I need to tell you.”

“No need, Alice already filled us in. She said that we needed to wait for your call.” In the background I could hear Esme asking him if I was okay and if we were coming home soon.

“Tell her we are coming home, I called because I need your help but since you know, I will see you soon.”

“We can’t wait.”

“Neither can I, is Bella there?”

“She is, would you like to speak with her?”

I smiled, remembering the call she made when she found out she was pregnant. The irony of calling from the exact place with a semi same problem, was mind boggling. “No, just want to make sure she will be there when we arrive.”

“We will all be here.”

“One more thing, can you call and get the necessary papers made for the baby so she can board the plane?”

Carlisle chuckled, “Alice already did that, the envelope is at the post office waiting for you.”

I hung up the phone after saying my goodbyes and went back to the living room. No need in filling Emmett in on the conversation, he heard it all. “I’ll pack and make the phone call to the airlines, then I will go back and bury her mother. You can hold the baby.” I smiled, he knew me too well. Already I was anxiously awaiting to hold her and feel her heartbeat. How easily it was for me to love someone so fast.

Emmett was gone most of the night and when he returned, he was full of dirt. I felt bad that he had to bury her alone, but the baby couldn’t see him do that. I already feared she had been traumatized by sitting there between her dead mother’s legs.

The rest of the night went quickly by as did the ride home. The papers we picked up had the name Stacey on them. I smiled at the way Alice so easily saw the future. The name had been playing through my head all night and at the sight of her birth certificate, I knew it was meant to be.

Currently our home was in Alaska, close to the Denali coven. We had our own home that was three stories and wide enough to fit all of our family even though there were a few houses scattered around our land for us to live in if we chose. The one we entered now had Esme’s touch in every piece of art and furniture that was placed perfectly throughout the house. The walls were white but Esme chose to paint a few light grey to liven up the place and as always, Edwards piano sat waiting for his fingers to dance on them.

Everyone was in the living room waiting for us to walk through the archway. We were attacked by ever member of our family, even Jacob hugged me but I pushed him away saying, “Get off me dog.” As the baby was being passed around, I grabbed Bella’s hand and walked outside for a little privacy. When we were far enough away I looked at her and remembered all the hard times I gave her. Yeah I hated the fact that she chose to become one of us but when she became pregnant, I respected her for choosing to keep the baby at the risk of her own life. She was my sister and I loved her, but I didn’t let it show very often.

Bella once asked for my help and now I was asking for hers. I had no doubt that Carlisle would entertain the thought of keeping the baby safe until we found the father but I wanted her help when the time came because I planned on keeping the baby as my own no matter if we find him or not.

“Bella, I need to ask you to be on my side when the time comes.”

She looked at me confused and said, “What do you mean?”

“You once asked for my help and I gladly gave it with no questions asked, now I am begging you. If we find Stacey’s father, you have to help me convince Carlisle and everyone else to let me keep the baby.”

“But if we find the father, technically he should keep her.”

I was growing angry, how could she argue me on this? “Yes but he clearly abandoned her. Why was he not there when she was born?”

“Maybe he didn’t know about the baby?”

“That’s a load of crap Bella, and you know it! It took all of us to care for you. Nessie nearly killed you. Without you drinking blood, she would have. Someone was feeding it to her so she could live long enough to give birth.”

I waited for Bella to respond. I thought it was going to take a lot more convincing but she finally sighed and said, “Okay, I’m in.”

I smiled and hugged her, a rare thing that happened between us. Really rare, I couldn’t remember the last time I did such a thing. Before I could let go, I heard, “Me too.” I turned and saw Alice standing a few yards away. Of course she knew what I had planned, the only problem was, Edward was nowhere in sight.

Before I could ask her, she said, “I walked out before I saw what you were planning, no one else knows.”

I giggled, for the first time in a long time. I loved having a sneaky sister.


	3. Abilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about Stacey and her Ability. Also about Seth annoying Rose. Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wiggle room on my memory. its been a while since I have read the books so bear with me. These chapters have been on my mind for a while now. Enjoy!

Stupid wolf and his imprinting nonsense! How dare he think he could have any claim to Stacey? We had barely walked in the door when I saw Seth holding her in his smelly arms. I wanted to throw him across the room but Edward stood in front of me as Emmett held me in his unbreakable arms. Aren’t husbands supposed to support you and be on your side, not restraining you from killing the putrid animal?

“Rose, listen to me, there isn’t anything you can do now. The imprint is final.”

“I don’t give a damn what it is, she is mine!”

Carlisle walked over to us and put his hand on my shoulder, “She isn’t yours, remember? We will find her father and return her to him.”

Oh right, he still didn’t know my plans. _Uh oh_ , I thought. I looked to Edward who was narrowing his eyes at me. _Don’t you dare say a word!_ He rolled his eyes and shook his head. Hopefully he would keep this to his self. Sighing, I thought, _there is no keeping anything from you is there?_

He only shook his head and smirked at me.

I looked at Carlisle and said, “So what happens to Seth when we do find her father?”

“When the time comes, I am sure if we explain it to him, he will understand why Seth will be going anywhere Stacey goes.”

“Whatever. Can I please hold her now?”

Seth got up from the couch and walked over to me. He handed her over with a look saying he was going to get her back soon. Yeah right! Like I was letting her out of my sight now. I walked her to the kitchen where Esme was making a bottle of blood. She saw me and said, “Carlisle brought some home for Stacey.” I smiled and took the bottle and sat down at the table. I had no use for sitting, especially at a kitchen table, but now that I had a child to look after, every crack on this table will be etched into my memory. I planned on being the only one to feed her from now on.

When I finished burping Stacey, I took her into the bathroom on the third floor to get away from all the noise. Since she was half vampire I knew she could hear as well as me. Not that she would understand any of it yet, I hope. I gently sat her in the baby seat Alice must have ordered and began to wash away the stink that wolf left on my baby.

I paused looking down at her, replaying those words in my head. I smiled widely, loving the way those words sounded. She smiled back at me with her brown eyes lighting up against her pink cheeks. Her mother looked to be Indian, but Stacey’s skin was a lighter shade than most Native Americans. She must take after her father.

Stacey was growing as quickly as Nessie had. She already looked to be a month old, even though she wasn’t but a few days. Time would fly by quickly with her. I would miss out on normal human growth but I knew she would live forever so it wasn’t a big loss. I’ll just have to soak up as much growth spurts as I could before she becomes independent like Nessie did. Moments like these make me glad that I don’t sleep.

Alice walked in just as I was drying Stacey off and handed me a pretty pink and white long sleeved outfit. She loved picking out every ones clothes so I didn’t complain. I took her into the room she set up for my baby and dressed her quickly. I thanked her for her shopping craze because honestly, the pack of diapers we picked up before we went back to the island were now too small for her.

Nessie came in and gave me a hug. She put her hand on the baby’s cheek and Stacey started smiling and wiggling, reaching for her. When her hand touched Nessie’s arm, Nessie gasped. I panicked and took Stacey quickly into my arms.

“She… She… She…”

“What? What is it Renesmee?” I felt sick, what could make her freak out like that?

She pointed at the baby, then covered her mouth. Alice gasped and said, “She used Nessie’s ability… On Nessie.”

I looked back and forth between Nessie and Stacey, how could that be possible? I never heard of such a thing. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, Stacey possess the same ability she does. She showed her the images of when she was with her mother and when she saw you. I wonder if it’s a part of being half vampire, half human. But then it couldn’t be because Nahuel’s ability wasn’t the same as Nessie’s.” Alice was ranting, I knew she was trying to figure it out but time was our only friend. When she gets older, we will understand why Stacey and Nessie share the same abilities. For now, it was going to be a mystery, no matter how long Alice thought on it.

I took Stacey back down to the living room and sat next to Jasper. His instant calming helped me relax and enjoy my family’s company, even with the wolves in the room. Jacob and Seth were sitting near the TV playing video games while Leah stayed outside patrolling the area. After all this time, she still was distant towards us. Since Jacob imprinted on Renesmee and chose to stay wherever she wanted, his pack faithfully stayed wherever he was. It was annoying but over time, we all got used to the pests.

Edward snapped his head in my direction, eyes solely on my baby. The look on his face turned from confusion to wonder. He already knew about her ability sharing with Nessie but what he was thinking now as he looked at Stacey, I had no clue. He got up and kneeled in front of us and held her hand gently. He stayed that way for a long time, just smiling and caressing her cheek with his other hand.

Alice sat on the arm of the chair and said to everyone who stopped what they were doing to stare at Edward and the baby, “She can speak to Edward without touching him. She can hear his thoughts,” she paused for a second, tilting her head before speaking once more, “Mine too.”

“What does this mean?” I asked.

Carlisle stood behind Edward. “Interesting. I wonder if her ability is every ability.”

“Like duplicating anyone’s ability who touches her or is around her?” This was confusing me, never have I heard a vampire possessing such a strong power.

“Exactly.”


	4. The Color Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is all about Jealousy. Rosalie feels left out, unimportant. The Denali coven make an appearance as well.

A week went by and it felt as if Stacey was a science experiment. Carlisle not only measured and weighed her, but continued to see what she could do. When she used Emmett’s strength, it was impressive but it seemed she only could use part of the strength Emmett possessed. Her other abilities were the same, weak and diluted. If Edward was twenty feet away, he couldn’t hear Stacey. Stacey could only see the future if Alice was holding her and even then, she could only see what would happen in the next few minutes.

Carlisle thinks as she ages, her abilities will grow and strengthen. I hoped not. A vampire who could use anyone’s power was a ticking time bomb, a danger to our kind. Not that I thought Stacey would grow to use her ability against us, or wipe out our entire species, but one has to wonder how a child would restrain herself form the “fun” these gifts could bring.

Stacey was sitting with Jasper enjoying their shared ability. When Jasper first held her, Stacey started crying hysterically. Jasper freaked out and handed her off to Esme and left the house for two days. Edward said Stacey was crying because she felt too many emotions at once. When he returned, Stacey wouldn’t stop crying until Jasper held her. He was reluctant at first but when he finally held her, he felt her use his ability on him. Since then, Stacey has been practically glued to Jasper. I’ve never seen so much joy on his face before.

Between the experiments, Jasper, and Seth constantly wanting to hold her, I really hadn’t spent much time with her. I never left Stacey’s side until today. Hunting seemed to be back on my priority list. Usually we hunted in groups but today I decided I wanted to be alone. The house seemed overcrowded now that Carlisle asked the Denali coven to come over and see if Stacey would copy their ability. When they saw her, Stacey instantly took a liking to Kate and let her hold her for a while. Leah, who warmed up to Stacey since her brother imprinted on her, went to hold her but as she did, Stacey shocked her. It was hilarious. Leah said it only felt like the shock you get from sticking a 9 volt battery on your tongue but still, Stacey seemed to find this funny and continued to shock anyone who came near her.

I was on my second deer trying to push all jealous thoughts away but it was useless. I thought when we found Stacey, she would be mine and only mine. Okay, Emmett’s too but it seemed she wanted to be with everyone else and not with me. Maybe I jumped the gun when I thought she would be my daughter. Maybe I was just destined to never be a mother.

I was just about finished when my phone rang. It was Emmett. I hesitated answering the phone, I wanted to sulk in my own misery and if Emmett heard my voice, he would know something is wrong and hurry over here to comfort me. I answered it anyway.

“Emmett, I’ll be home soon, I just want to catch one more…”

He cut me off frantically, “Rose, Stacey won’t stop crying. We passed her around, gave her blood, even changed her but she won’t stop. Edward just walked in with Alice and said she was crying for you.”

She wanted me? She really wanted me? Hope filled me and I barely suppressed the excitement in my voice when I told him I was on my way. I ran as fast as my feet could carry me, I was no Edward but still, my vampire speed was enough to get me to the house in a matter of minutes. I slowed enough to open the door at a humans pace and when Stacey heard the door, she looked over and cried harder. The moment I picked her up, she stopped crying but her body was trembling as little gasps escaped her tiny throat. I looked over at Seth with a smug smile and sat down on the couch.

“Looks like she thinks you’re her mommy,” Tanya said.

Carlisle looked a little put off by her assumption. He still was adamant about looking for her father that he called everyone he knew, asking them to help search for him. “Yes, but Rosalie isn’t her mother and soon we should be able to find her father.”

“You won’t,” I said under my breath but still, he heard me.

“And what makes you think that?”

“If he wanted his daughter, he wouldn’t have left her and her dead mother in the middle of nowhere.”

“He might not have…”

“We’ve been over this!” I was shouting. Vampires have no need to do so but my emotions were on overload today. “There is no way she could have survived by herself for so long.”

“Yes but…”

“No, no more of your assumptions. He abandoned her, how can you not see that?”

“Enough you two,” Jasper said placing a hand on both my shoulder and Stacey’s. He was trying to calm us down. “Both of you are trying to do what is right by Stacey but since it’s not the same plan, you keep arguing. Enough is enough. Rose, you are going to have to deal with the fact that she has a father somewhere out there. Even if he abandoned them, for whatever reason, he still might want to have his daughter. And Carlisle, Rose has a bond with Stacey, she feels the need to mother her and will continue to do so until her father is found,” He looked over at me and added, “Maybe even after that.”

“I understand.” That was all Carlisle said before he went into his office.

I sighed. Arguing with my father was never fun. I loved him but he always did what he thought was best. This time, he couldn’t be more wrong. I gave my apologies to the Denali coven and took Stacey to her room for a nap.

I sat in the rocking chair and thought about what the future held for us. If Stacey’s father never came looking for her, I would be free to raise her as my own. I could imagine it now, a five year old Stacey asking me to read her another bed time story. Stacey at the age of seven, running through the trees playing hide and go seek with me. As quickly as those thoughts came, another one did as well. Her father knocking on the door asking to take Stacey with him.

I held her a little tighter as I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping to erase that thought and the feelings they brought. Stacey couldn’t be taken away from me, she just couldn’t. I was finally fully happy with my life. If she was taken from me, I feared I would finally be dead inside.


	5. Falling hurts

A few months have passed since my argument with Carlisle. For a while he ignored me and only paid attention to Stacey when he needed to measure her. She was growing fast, already her crawling and walking stages were gone, now we were in the talking stage. Her soft voice was the cutest thing to hear. Her words were clumsy at first but after a day or so, she was speaking perfectly, though she had a lot of learning to do. Edward was helping her with that.

Carlisle had no luck in finding her father, every contact he had told him no one they knew had any leads to who the vampire was. He started accepting the fact that Stacey was mine to keep but still had a clear warning if her father ever showed up, she was to go to him. Like that was ever going to happen!

Stacey heard Nessie call Bella and Edward mom and dad and asked me what that meant. After explaining who everyone was to Nessie, Stacey followed suit but called me mommy instead of Aunt Rose. I looked over at Carlisle and smiled triumphantly, she chose to call me that on her own! No one corrected her or told her she wasn’t their niece, cousin, or granddaughter, they loved her too much and accepted her as their own.

When Stacey asked who Seth was to her, I told her he was her pet wolf. Seth growled at me and told her he was her friend, someone who will always be there for her and will protect her with his life. Okay, truthfully I could accept that but did he have to imprint? I would have loved for her to end up with a Vampire, hell even a human but not a wolf! Well, maybe she wouldn’t be like Nessie and choose to accept the imprint. I still had plenty of years to find a Vampire who could change her mind.

I was watching Stacey play with her blocks when she turned to me and said, “Can Seth take me outside to play?”

I hated these moments. Trusting Seth to watch her by himself scared me more than I wanted to say. Clearly he wouldn’t let anything happen to her but I wanted to be the one who took her to play, not him. Stacey read my thoughts and said, “You can take me to play instead.”

I knew this wasn’t what she wanted but I was selfish. I grabbed our coats and said, “How about we both go?” Seth’s mouth dropped open and I rolled my eyes. I couldn’t disappoint Stacey but I couldn’t stay behind either. “I’ll let you two play together but I’m going to keep an eye on you.”

“Yay!” Stacey was clapping her hands together and running for the door.

“Pick up your toys first young lady.”

Stacey turned around and started to put her blocks away saying, “Yes grandpa.”

I looked at Carlisle and smiled, he loved having another kid in the house even if he won’t admit it. He even snuck her an extra cookie when grandma said she couldn’t have anymore. He spoiled her almost as much as I did.

The weather was beautiful and sunny, and the snow was fresh from the storm last night with a few reindeer tracks leading into the trees. We walked a couple hundred yards away from the house to a spot that had a little more space for Stacey to run around and play in. Seth was running in his wolf form in a circle around her, kicking snow and making her laugh. After a few moments, she tried to copy what he was doing but she wasn’t as fast yet.

As Seth ran past, she tripped over something that was covered in snow and landed hard on her hands and knees. Before she could make a sound, I was at her side picking her up and running her to the house. Carlisle heard her cry and met us at the door. We entered just as Alice led Jasper out of the living room and to the kitchen to leave the house. Her blood was half human so I knew Jasper didn’t want to take any chances.

I let Carlisle clean her cuts and put Band-Aids on her even though I could have done it, the more interaction, the more he bonds with her and wants to keep her.

“Mommy, is Uncle Jasper mad at me?”

“What? No why would he be?”

“His thoughts weren’t nice about Seth and he was angry with him for letting me run after him. And he left without checking on me,” she said sticking her bottom lip out and crossing her arms.

“Oh sweetheart, he can’t handle the smell of your blood, that’s why he left. He isn’t mad at you, he’s worried because you hurt yourself.”

“He’s mad at Seth though.”

“We’re all mad at Seth.”

“Hey, you were there too!”

I looked at Seth, who was sitting next to Stacey, and narrowed my eyes at him. “Was I running?” He shook his head. “Then it was all your fault.”

“Yeah but you could have told her to stop running.”

“Shut up Seth and go chase your tail.”

“Alright you two, break it up.” Carlisle finished putting the last Band-Aid on and grabbed her in his arms. “I’m taking her to the kitchen for some ice cream and then we are going to study.”

I let him take her but before I left the bathroom, I flipped Seth off. Stupid wolf had to run around and let Stacey copy him. Her cuts were all his fault, not mine.

I left the house and searched for Emmett. Bella, Edward, Esme and Emmett went hunting earlier and we weren’t expecting them back for a few more hours but I couldn’t wait any longer for him to come home. I found them a few miles west of the house and joined them, They were about to go look for more animals but after explaining what happened to Stacey, everyone was eager to go home and check on her.

When we returned home, the house was full. Alice and Jasper must have told the Denali coven about Stacey’s fall because they were all crowded around her giving her hugs and kisses. How did they get a teddy bear so quickly?

Stacey was enjoying all the attention and even retold her story to everyone with a bit more detail than what actually happened. They were all drinking it in and Garret said, “Poor baby, how could Seth let that happen to you?”

Seth threw up his hands and walked out of the room with Leah following. I laughed, the wolves won’t ever catch a break with the vampires around.


End file.
